


nothing but a number

by Kendarrr



Series: Faberry Week 2014 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, First Time Sex, G!P, G!P Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Faberry Week day 4: age difference.</p><p>A senior in high school, g!p Rachel meets her new neighbour. An older woman named Quinn Fabray. They may be nine years apart in age, but that doesn’t stop them from finding in each other love and understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but a number

“Sweetheart, wake up.” Rachel heard her daddy from the doorway. She cracked an eye open and saw Leroy, his head poking inside her bedroom. It was only eight in the morning on a Saturday, which was unusually late for Rachel to still be in bed, but she had a long night last night. “Our new neighbour is here, and your papa wants to meet her.”

Rachel had been hearing about this elusive neighbour of theirs for weeks now, ever since the Stewarts moved away to move to Colorado. From the real estate gossip Hiram heard at work, their new neighbour was a woman who would be loving alone, which was apparently a bizarre thing for their suburban Lima mindset. Still, that didn't mean that they would shun this woman just because she had no two point five kids or a husband. The Berrys don't either, so that would probably help them get along just fine.

Rolling out of bed, Rachel tugged on a pair of jeans over her boxers. Her morning wood was being its normal, attention-seeking self, but she had no time to take care of it. She just hoped that her jeans would hide the bulge, and that she could find a sweater big enough to hide it, if her pants failed. Rachel brushed her teeth, pulled on her socks, and ran downstairs where her dads were waiting with a thermos full of coffee and a box of donuts. Upon seeing Rachel, they beamed and headed out the door to cross over to the next door.

The moving vans were long gone, and Rachel had no idea if their new neighbour would mind the Berrys' eager welcome, but as Leroy rang the doorbell, Rachel found herself being excited. They haven't had a new neighbour in years, since usually those who were born in Lima stayed in Lima. Except for her, of course. She planned to be in New York someday.

The soft pattering of footsteps could be heard, and the door swung open. A tall blonde, her hair curtaining her elegant features. Dressed in a floral print dress, a simple white hair clip keeping her locks in place. A look of pleasant surprise in her eyes. “Oh, hello! You must be my neighbours?”

Hiram smiled. “We're the Berrys, from 128.” He said. “This is my husband, Leroy. And our daughter, Rachel.”

If this new neighbour was surprised regarding a gay couple living in conservative Ohio, she didn't show it. “I'm Quinn Fabray. Would you like to come in?”

The three Berrys nodded and they stepped inside the house. It had the same layout and floor plan as their home, but Quinn's furniture was sparse and minimalistic. A black leather couch, with a matching coffee table made up the living room. And as they entered the kitchen slash dining area, the hallway leading up to it had framed photographs not of people, but of scenery and of French bulldogs. Not a single photograph of Quinn and her family could be seen.

She led the Berrys to the kitchen and they sat on the breakfast island while she took out mugs and small plates for the donuts. “It's so nice of you to come by today.” Quinn said. “I was just wondering what to do for breakfast.”

Rachel smiled at that as she fixed up her coffee just the way she liked it: two sugars and a teensy bit of cream. She took a honey crueller from the box and gave it a nibble while her dads told her about the neighbourhood, before working on getting to know this Quinn Fabray. “So, Quinn. What do you do?”

“I'm a writer and a photographer.” Quinn said as she swallowed down a bite from her maple glaze donut. “I used to live in California, but that place is too busy, too hectic for me.” She shrugged. “I move around a lot, whenever I want. And for the moment, I think a few years in calm Ohio would do me some good. Might even help me with my writing.”

Rachel watched Quinn for a few moments. She couldn't be more than thirty years old, and already, she seemed so successful with her artistic freedom and casual energy. She could hold a conversation with her dad regarding the economy, and with her papa about their shared views on recycling policies. Rachel found herself being attracted to Quinn's intelligence, the manner in which she spoke, and her maturity.

“What about you, Rachel?” Quinn asked after the two Berry men had dispersed into the living room to look at Quinn's photo albums. She was standing by the sink, washing the used coffee cups. “You're a senior in McKinley, your dad said.”

Rachel walked over to her, holding the plates and the spoons for Quinn to rinse. “Yes, that's correct. I'm also the glee club's co-captain. We're having Regionals in just a few weeks and we are all stressed about it.”

Quinn leaned back against the counter and wiped her hands dry. “Must be hectic. I remember high school. I was the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school.” She snorted, as if the fact disgusted her. And Rachel saw the traces, the hints of prom queen in Quinn's eyelashes and in her posture, as if she had been trained for it her entire life. “All I really wanted was to join the photography club and write my stories but my dad was really into the whole all-American family deal.” Quinn faced Rachel and smiled. “So I pretended to be daddy's little girl until he let me go to college and do whatever I want. Which is take a creative writing degree and a minor in photography.”

As they spoke, Rachel swore she could talk to Quinn about anything from dawn until dusk. And it showed. She was in a heated conversation with Quinn about old movies when her dads appeared to tell them about errands they have to do. But Rachel could stay of she wanted, since their house was just next door. Rachel took them up on their offer, wanting to be with this woman for just a little while longer.

* * *

A few days since Quinn moved in, Rachel formed a new habit. After school, instead of heading straight to her room, she would park her car on the Berry driveway and walk over to Quinn's place for snacks and a glass of juice. When she knocked, Quinn would answer almost immediately and would ask her about her day with all of her attention. It made Rachel feel wanted, made her feel important enough for Quinn.

On a particularly warm spring day, just before summer actually began, Rachel was sweating when she entered Quinn's house. “How about we take a dip in the pool today? Your classmate, Noah Puckerman just came by and cleaned it for me.”

“Oh no, Puck?” Rachel furrowed her brow. “Did he make inappropriate sexual comments about you and his awful hairdo?”

“He did, yes.” Quinn laughed. “But I ignored him like you said.”

“Good.” Rachel smiled and looked out towards the backyard where the pool was, bright blue and glimmering with the sun's rays. She wanted to, so badly, to leap in and cool down. But her _condition_ prevented her from doing anything of that sort. She looked at Quinn who was dressed in a white shirt and a long, flowing skirt. “I'd like to, but I can't.”

“Can't?” Quinn asked with a raised brow. “Why not?”

Rachel had no idea how honest she wanted to be with Quinn. Looking into her hazel eyes, Rachel steeled herself and smiled. “It's nothing. Let me just go and get my swim clothes from my place and I'll be right back.”

She then went to her room and found her black board shorts with a white stripe along its leg. She didn't bother with the tape to hide her cock since she was a grower, not a shower. Plus, the pool was cold water, which would make her shrivel up even further, which was fine by her.

Returning to Quinn's backyard dressed in said board shorts and a bikini top, Quinn was already on the lounge chair, clad in a pink bikini, soaking up the sun. Rachel's jaw dropped for a second. Quinn was all ivory skin with freckles along her breastbone. Her thighs were defined, muscled, and perfect for tightening around Rachel's head as she devoured her pussy. The thought made Rachel sputter, and she shook her head. She cannot possibly be thinking such dirty thoughts about Quinn. Rachel swallowed hard, praying to the deities that her half-stiff cock wasn't apparent, as she sat by the edge of the pool, toes stirring the water.

Quinn sat beside her and nudged her with her shoulder. “Let's jump in.” She said with a wide grin that Rachel couldn't help but reflect. Nodding, Rachel stood up and grasped Quinn's hand as they leapt into the deeper end, cold water assailing their bodies. Rachel rose up to the surface, breathless and giggling.

They played around, splashing each other, Quinn draping herself against Rachel's back as they lazily swirled around the pool, the sun heating their skin where they touched. Rachel could smell the lilac scent of Quinn's skin, her warm breath tickling her cheek. Despite the water's coldness, her dick stirred. Her throat bobbed. She needed to keep her distance, as far away from Quinn as possible.

But the blonde woman kissed her cheek. Her soft, pliant lips trailing along Rachel's cheekbone. She felt Quinn say something but did not hear it. So she turned her head. Met her lips with hers for the briefest of moments.

It was enough. Rachel wrenched herself free from Quinn's grasp and swam to the opposite end of the pool. “I'm sorry!” She gasped out. Her cock was probably tenting her shorts, so she couldn't leave the pool. “I'm so sorry, I better leave.”

“What? No, Rachel. Relax.” Quinn said, but she didn't swim closer. For that, Rachel was grateful. “It was my fault. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm just a creepy old woman who had no right.”

“You're not creepy.” Rachel mumbled, looking up at Quinn. She slowly floated over to the blonde. “And I've always wanted to kiss you. But I wish to be completely honest from the very beginning, and thus certain aspects regarding my anatomy might prevent me from having... _Relations_ with you.”

At that, Quinn raised a brow. “What does that mean, exactly?”

Rachel sucked in a breath. Released it in one go. “Ihaveapenis.”

“Oh.” And it took approximately five seconds for Quinn to seemingly digest this fact. “Okay, but does that mean you still want to kiss me?”

Rachel blinked. “Um, did I hear that right? Are you okay with _this_?”

Quinn shrugged. “I'm not attracted to you because of what's between your legs. I'm attracted to your wit. Your charm. Everything in between. And I want to kiss you, Rachel. Often and a lot. To the point where our lips bruise, and all I can taste is you.”

Smiling, Rachel reached for Quinn as she swam closer. Their arms touch, and Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms until their stomachs were flush, and her lips were on the younger girl's lips. Quinn's fingers curl against the back of Rachel's neck and deepened their kiss. Quinn tasted like peppermint and mandarin oranges blooming on her tongue, Rachel thought. And she tasted _wonderful_.

* * *

Thus began a new wave of habits, which Rachel seemed to be forming left and right upon Quinn’s arrival in their quaint Lima neighbourhood. Upon arriving on the blonde woman’s doorstep, she would be tugged inside, and together they would stumble into Quinn’s living room, where her leather couch waited for their bodies to lay against it. And Rachel would recline supine, Quinn the blanket that covered her body with her own. “You’re not even going to ask about my day?” Rachel whispered, though she was smiling as she was wont to do.

Quinn hummed, her lips leaving a trail along the young girl’s jaw. “Oh, alright. How was your day, Rachel? How was Finn and Brittany’s budding romance? Did he ask her out yet, or is he still begging you for advice on how to approach Brittany?”

“Actually, he wanted me to ask her for him.”

“A Duke Orsino in our midst?” Quinn raised her brow. “Don’t do it, Rachel. He might fall in love with you instead.” But Rachel looked confused, and Quinn pecked her soft mouth. “Sorry, I keep forgetting that the English curriculum was not the same as it was. Twelfth Night, baby. What play are you studying this year?”

“We had the choice of Macbeth or Othello. I chose Macbeth.”

Nodding, Quinn flattened herself once more against Rachel’s chest. The leather couch groaned and stretched beneath Rachel, and Quinn’s arm stuck against its sticky surface. “Would you like a drink while you tell me more about your friends?”

In the cool kitchen, the afternoon seemed to be at a standstill. Quinn poured a mix of mango, pineapple, and orange juice into a cocktail shaker, as well as a dash of strawberry syrup. She threw ice in it and shook it around while Rachel spoke.

“So, I told Finn I won’t do it for him and to just do it because really,” Rachel huffed. “She likes him, but I think she just enjoys watching him squirm.” Quinn laughed and slid Rachel a lowball glass full of the mixed juice. She took a sip of it and enjoyed the sweetness.

“He’s being ridiculous, then.” Quinn said. “He needs to stop overthinking everything and just be a gentleman.”

Rachel agreed as she finished her juice. The cool drink did wonders for her, and she wanted to go back to their earlier activities. And it seemed that Quinn caught on to Rachel’s mood. She lowered her own glass and offered up her hand, which Rachel took.

Following Quinn into the other sitting area where there was no television, but rather walls upon walls of books decorated the three walls. On one wall was a fabric couch, a coffee table, and a lamp. Quinn tugged Rachel towards it, and this time, it was Quinn who laid first before she pulled the dark-haired girl on top of her.

“Am I squishing you?” Rachel asked, breathless from nothing but anticipation.

“Of course not. Your weight is nice.” Quinn cupped the back of Rachel’s neck and kissed her. Softly at first, before her tongue licked against the young girl’s upper lip to lap up the sweetness from the earlier drink. “You feel so good, and I want you to kiss me some more.”

One of her virtues, Rachel would proudly admit, was that she listened to her elders, and obeyed them.

One hand on Quinn’s hipbone, and her fingers threading through blonde locks, Rachel took Quinn’s bottom lip in her mouth and gave it a nibble. She struggled to keep herself from placing all of her weight against Quinn, but when the blonde hummed and rolled so they were facing each other on their sides, Rachel found that this position was definitely better than the last.

The new position allowed Rachel’s hands to do a little wandering. Her palms dragged against Quinn’s sides, along her hip, mouth never leaving hers. Rachel indulged herself. She touched every inch of Quinn’s body, from her sides to her hips, to the curve of her back and the swell of her ass. She felt every moan and every whimper of breath Quinn expelled. _The softness of Quinn, the warmth of her body,_ Rachel thought distantly, as Quinn’s soft mouth wandered down her neck, _is definitely something I can get addicted to._

* * *

In Rachel's room, she managed to finish her English Literature reading of George Orwell's 1984, plus discussion questions before the orange glow of the sun began to cast shadows on the wall of her bedroom. The clock read half past six, and cracking her knuckles, tackled the remaining pile of math questions on her desk before dinner. She didn’t head to Quinn’s house since the blonde texted her that she was out. Which was fine. Rachel had a lot of homework to finish, anyway.

A soft tap on her door interrupted her, however, just as she finished the final question. “Come in!” She called out, and in stepped Leroy, wearing a nice pair of slacks and his semi-formal loafers. “Oh, what's the occasion? I thought we were having lasagna for dinner?”

“We are,” he said. “Quinn is coming over for dinner.”

At this news, Rachel's eyes bugged out. Slowly, slowly, panic began to set in. “What?” She demanded, almost livid. “W-why didn't you tell me? I don't have anything to wear! And I could've prepared dessert or appetizers, or _something!_ ”

“Relax, Rachel.” Leroy laughed and smoothed the top of her head. “It's just a pleasant dinner between neighbours. Your dad and I thought she could use the adult company. Not that you're not great, of course.” He held up his hands. “And we just want to see how she's fitting right in.” Kissing Rachel's head, Leroy hummed. “She's coming in thirty minutes. Get dressed by then.”

And as soon as the door closed behind her daddy's back, Rachel dived into her closet and took out the nicest dress she could find. It was a simple floral dress with red and white lilies, and matched it up with a pink belt. Rachel combed her hair in waves, applied a bit of makeup, and headed downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring.

Quinn stood by the doorway, clutching a bottle of wine as Hiram welcomed her in. Her eyes wandered towards Rachel, and a smile curled her lips. “Hello, Rachel. You look like a dream.”

Rachel floated to the bottom of the steps and beamed. “Hi, Quinn. Welcome to our home.”

For the moment, Rachel did not act as if she knew everything about Quinn, nor did she interrupt when her Papa asked her about how she was finding Lima. She didn't think her fathers knew of the amount of time she spent with the blonde these past few weeks, so for now, she walked with poise towards the kitchen to aid Leroy with the salad, as Quinn and Hiram walked in.

“Please, sit.” Rachel said. Hiram pulled out the chair for Quinn and she sat, a delighted glint in her amused hazel eyes. “You too, daddy. I'll handle all of this.” She disappeared back into the kitchen once the two Berrys and a Fabray sat their asses on the ornate oak chairs. Rachel emerged and began to serve the salad, along with croutons, freshly-grated Parmesan, and the variety of dressings they had on hand.

Taking the vacant seat beside Quinn, Rachel speared her salad greens and took a bite.

“So, Quinn. What do you do again? We know you're a writer, you told us when we first met, but what do you write?” Hiram asked.

“I'm an editor for this website. It's called Book Riot.” Quinn smiled, glancing towards Rachel. She knew all about Quinn's work, and even read a few of her articles. While she's not a big reader, Rachel appreciated what Quinn did. “We basically talk about books, the publishing industry, that kind of deal. That's my main work,” she took a bite of her salad. “I also published a few novels here and there.”

“I'm glad that's working out for you, Quinn. Didn't you say you were also a photographer?”

“I manage to sell a few prints online, though that’s only on the side.”

“Still, it's good to make money any way you can.”

“Agreed.”

Rachel rose to clear up the salad bowls. She caught Quinn's eye. The blonde smiled. “Do you need help bringing the main course in?”

“That would help me a lot, thank you.”

Together, Rachel and Quinn disappeared behind the wall that separated the kitchen and the dining room. The taller, older blonde grinned and pressed Rachel against the basalt countertop and kissed her thoroughly, enough to make Rachel's toes curl. She could kiss Quinn for hours, and she had in the past. But not right now, with her dads a few feet away.

“It’s in the oven.” Rachel murmured. “The lasagna.”

Quinn nibbled Rachel’s lower lip and moved away to grab the oven mitts. Rachel took a breath to steady herself, smoothing out her dress as she did. The lasagna had been warming in the oven for the better part of the hour, and carefully, Quinn brought it to the dinner table. Leroy rose and brought a bottle of red to the table and poured it out into the glasses, but only a bit for Rachel.

Hiram sliced through the dish and plated it all up. “Looks amazing.” Quinn commented.

“It’s all Rachel.” Leroy said with a proud grin.

“It’s a veggie lasagna though. I hope you don’t mind?”

“You know I—” Quinn cut herself off and cleared her throat. “I haven’t tried it before, but I think I might like it.”

Rachel glanced at her dads and caught them glance at each other. She said nothing else, merely smiled and continued eating while Quinn eased the silence by asking Leroy about his work.

Feeling the tablecloth rustle, Rachel felt the touch of a warm hand. She caught the ghost of a smile. She laced their fingers together and held Quinn’s hand throughout dinner.

After a decadent dessert course of molten chocolate cake and homemade vanilla biscuits Leroy and Hiram cleaned up the dinner table and the dishes. Rachel told them that she was to give Quinn a tour of the house.

“You just want to show off your dance trophies.” Leroy teased, kissing the top of Rachel’s head. The smaller girl huffed, while Quinn grinned.

“I would love to see those, actually. Let me guess. You have… About ten trophies?”

“All in all? I don’t think so.” Rachel grinned and took Quinn by the hand. “That’s only for dance, I’m afraid.”

Together they headed downstairs to the basement lounge. The dim lights gave the room a subtle glow of comfort and relaxation. Behind a glass wall was a shelf, lined with Rachel’s dance trophies, trophies she won during middle school for spelling bees. Quinn hummed as she ran her fingers against the glass, leaving trails of her touch against it. “You are _really_ talented. And I’m glad you’re unashamed to flaunt it.”

She laced her fingers with Rachel’s and pulled her into her embrace. Quinn curled her arm around her waist. Dipped her head and took Rachel’s lips in a kiss that took her breath away. Rachel’s knees weakened, and Quinn had to grasp her, pulled her close to her body.

The door upstairs opened, and Rachel gasped and wrenched herself away from her, just in time for Leroy and Hiram to appear, carrying a tray of small cups of coffee, a jug of cream, and a small porcelain pot of sugar. They huddled around a small maple wood coffee table and took a seat, while Hiram poured out the coffee.

They spent a few hours chatting. It wasn’t until the clock struck twelve that Quinn stood up to bid the Berrys farewell. “I’m afraid my pumpkin coach has reached its end, and so as well as this magical night.” She smiled as all three Berrys walked with her up the stairs. By the foyer, Rachel stood, sad to see Quinn go. Despite the blonde being nine years her senior, it mattered so little for Rachel—for Quinn, she did not know. But with the way her hazel eyes danced whenever she gazed at Rachel, it was difficult to believe that she had any problem with her at all.

* * *

Rachel slammed her locker door shut and was met with stares from her friends. All of them. She stared at them, one by one. From Artie to Finn, they all had the same looks in their faces. Furrowed brows. A few pursed lips. “Umm, hi?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Mercedes asked, her hip cocked, hand resting against it.

Rachel blinked and shook her head. “No, I don’t think I am?”

Brittany nudged Finn, making the tall boy wince. “Today’s Regionals boot camp, remember? You’ve been planning this day as soon as we won Sectionals. How could you forget?”

Huffing, Rachel rubbed her cheeks. “Right, I’m sorry. I was just… _thinking_ of other things.” She cleared her throat and pulled out her phone. Saw a text from Quinn which she painfully ignored. “Okay, okay. Let’s go do boot camp then.”

She followed after the glee club, Finn standing behind her, probably to make sure she wouldn’t run away or something. Rachel took her phone out and texted Quinn.

—I’m afraid I won’t be there for our post-school ‘chat’. My glee club is dragging me away for boot camp I forgot I organized.

A moment later, Quinn texted back.

—Oh darn. I just finished baking the most delicious-smelling olive ciabatta bread. But it can wait, I suppose. I’ll just have to go without your kisses for a while longer.

Rachel pouted while entering the auditorium. She went up the stage and texted Quinn one more time.

—Don’t be mean. I’ll make up for it as soon as I get home.

—You better.

* * *

Regionals boot camp passed Rachel by in a blur. She assumed it was because she would rather be somewhere else—with Quinn—instead of with her friends. It was bad work ethic, she knew, but as a teen, it was completely normal, right?

As soon as Mr. Schue told them that they did a good job, Rachel hurriedly packed up her stuff. Sparing no farewell to the members of glee club, she left the auditorium, unaware of their gazes burning the back of her neck. She jumped into her car and drove home, barreling straight into Quinn’s house, amidst the remnant smell of baked bread. Quinn was in her office, glasses on, brows furrowed.

“Hi,” Rachel said, breathless.

“Hi,” Quinn lowered her glasses and closed her laptop. “You know I’m only joking, right? You don’t have to do anything to make it up to me. I don’t want to monopolize all your time—”

Rachel walked around Quinn’s desk and kissed her as if she hadn’t seen her in _ages_. “I want you to. I want you to be selfish with me, Quinn.”

But the older woman shook her head. “You’re only young once, Rachel. And you’re graduating soon. I don’t want to take your time away from you when you could be spending it with your friends, making high school memories with them.” She chuckled and grasped Rachel’s smooth cheek. “Don’t look at me like that. You can’t just hang out with me forever. Be with your friends next time, okay?”

Rachel was at a loss in what to say. Heart sinking in the pit of her stomach, she took a furtive step back from Quinn and nodded like a sulky teenager.

“Good,” Quinn murmured. “Besides, I won’t be here for a few days. I have a business meeting to go to in New York.”

At the mention of her coveted city, Rachel perked up. “Really? You didn’t tell me?” She longed to ask if she could come, but the inevitable answer, of course, would be no. So she bit her lip, not wanting to taste any more of that bitter rejection.

“It was sudden as well. I wasn’t asked to go in the first place, but a colleague insisted that all of us be there.” Quinn rose up off her office chair and took Rachel by the hand. They went upstairs, into the bedroom where they lay side by side on the large bed, facing each other. “I’m gone for a week for Book Expo.” She explained. Rachel saw her bags already packed in a corner of her room.

“Will you text me while you’re gone?” She asked, voice a soft murmur. Quinn wrapped her arms around her hips and pulled in close. Planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“Of course I will.”

Thus began the longest week of Rachel’s life. Of course she was being melodramatic, but it didn’t take away from her misery. She did as Quinn asked her. Spending every day after school with her friends in glee club was certainly missed, but Rachel’s longing for Quinn didn’t waver. The occasional texts were enough to stave her off until the week ended, but it wasn’t enough.

By the time Rachel headed home on Friday, she was exhausted. She just wanted peace and quiet, preferably with Quinn.

So when she saw a rental car parked on the older woman’s driveway, Rachel struggled to keep her excitement at bay. She calmly got dressed and power-walked to Quinn’s front door. Rachel knocked, but no one answered. The door was unlocked, and from the shoes on the foyer, Rachel came to the conclusion that Quinn was home. Up the stairs she went. “Quinn?”

“Rachel? I’m in the bedroom.”

Upon entering Quinn’s room, the sight that greeted her was one of daytime imaginings and wet dreams. Quinn, standing by her closet wearing _absolutely nothing_. They haven’t gone beyond kissing and some touching underneath clothes. Rachel squeaked and clamped a hand over her eyes. “I-I’m here! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to walk in on you—”

Quinn laughed softly and wrapped her hand around Rachel’s wrist. “Shh, baby.” She lowered Rachel’s hand from her eyes and pulled her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind Rachel. Quinn laced their fingers together and they waltzed over to her bed. She watched a very naked Quinn push her down with her weight.

“It's okay.” Quinn whispered as her hands wandered to the front of Rachel's sweatpants. It was baggy and hung low on Rachel's hips. She long since ceased hiding her anatomy from Quinn. She no longer wore too tight boxer briefs and other constricting attire. Quinn grinned and tugged the garter of Rachel's sweats and peered inside. “Take this off. Show me what you've been hiding from me all this time, Rachel.”

Swallowing hard, the teenager eagerly obeyed. She yanked off her slate grey pants, leaving her in a black Spring Awakening shirt and purple boxer briefs. Rachel's cock was already stiffening beneath Quinn's scrutiny. Hazel eyes raking up and down Rachel's shapely legs. She grasped the hem of Rachel's shirt and yanked it off. Rachel wore no bra, and Quinn hummed her appreciation of this fact.

“I missed you all week.” Rachel whispered. She wanted to curl into herself, but Quinn's steady, hungry gaze was preventing her from doing so. A part of her even wished to yank her boxers down to show the older blonde the thick stalk of meat that grew between her legs. Rachel knew she was bigger than boys her age, and she took pride in that fact.

After all, it was only fair that nature balances things out. Give the tiny Jewish girl with two dads a penis, might as well make it a massive one.

“I know. I missed you too.” Quinn murmured. She made Rachel sit on the bed so she could straddle her. Knees on either side of Rachel's legs. Quinn's pussy was bare save for a tuft of dark blonde on her mound. Rachel's breathing hitched at the sight and her eyes shot back up to Quinn's face. “See something you like, Rachel?”

Rachel shrugged, though her nonchalance lost its effect due to the thickness in her boxers. Quinn grinned and pinned Rachel against the bed. “I've been doing my best, trying not to just eat you up.” Quinn said softly. Her thumb caressed Rachel's bottom lip and took it in her mouth. “You're so adorable and so _young_. I don't know if you'd want an old hag like me.”

Rachel snorted. “You're far from a hag, Quinn. You're only twenty seven. Plus to me, you're this gorgeous, elegant woman who makes me hard every time we kiss.” She swallowed hard and ran her palms along Quinn's creamy legs. “Heck, you make me hard every time you walk into a room. You _know_ that. You feel it.”

Quinn laughed and cupped Rachel's cheeks. She pressed her lips and her forehead against the younger girl’s and pushed her down so she was on her back. Flattening her body against Rachel’s, Quinn trailed kisses down her body. She licked shapes on the girl’s soft belly, and left bite marks on her hips.

Rachel was gasping for air, her dick unbearably hard now. She had never been more aroused in her life, and it was making her head spin. “Q-Quinn, oh my god…”

A warm, wet mouth wrapped around the head of Rachel’s cock. She groaned at the sensation and propped herself up with pillows so she could watch the way Quinn sucked her, cheeks hollow, lips stretched around Rachel’s thick shaft. This was her first time getting a blowjob—hell, it was the first time anyone else touched her cock, and it felt _amazing_.

“Oh wow.” Rachel bit her lip. Toes curled, and fists clenched the bed sheets.

And since it was her first time, Rachel had the lasting power of a deflating balloon. “I’m so close already.” She whimpered. But that didn’t deter Quinn. She sucked harder, wrapped a firm hand around Rachel’s shaft, and pumped her length in time with her sucks.

That was all it took, and already, Rachel was warning Quinn and attempting to pull her cock out of her mouth. But the blonde gripped her firmly and gave her a squeeze. Rachel threw her head back and came in thick spurts, her body shaking as Quinn suckled on the head for every bit of her cum. “F-fuck…”

Quinn released Rachel’s thick shaft and crawled up her body to kiss her lips. She straddled Rachel, whose eyes widened at the sensation of her slick folds against her cock. “Oh. A-are we going to…? Should I get a condom?”

“I don’t have any diseases. I’m proud of you for thinking of it, though.” Quinn murmured, kissing the curve of Rachel’s jaw. “And you said you can’t get anyone pregnant. If you want a condom though, be my guest.”

Rachel took barely a second to decide. No, she didn’t want a condom. She wanted to _feel_ Quinn’s insides and warmth. She grasped Quinn’s waist, stared wide-eyed, as she felt her pussy sinking around her cock, like something out of a dream. She never imagined sex to feel like this, and as Quinn took her all the way, until Rachel’s cock was sheathed deep inside her, Rachel swore she saw stars.

“This is… _wow_.” Rachel couldn’t put the sensation into words, despite the depth of her vocabulary. But when she thought being inside Quinn was a different world altogether, when Quinn moved, it was something else. She held onto Quinn’s hips, willing herself to last longer so Quinn would get something out of this. But she was a teenager, and this was her first time.

Rachel’s breathing came out in short gasps. She reached down, dragged her fingers along Quinn’s folds and touched her clit. It caused her walls to ripple around Rachel’s shaft, making her groan. “ _Quinn,_ ”Rachel whined. “I’m gonna come…”

“Me too,” she whispered, and it surprised Rachel. She clenched her jaw, gripped Quinn tighter and _fucked_ into her pussy. The blonde screamed, and her walls clamped down on her thrusting cock. Something warm and wet flooded around her shaft, and Rachel assumed that Quinn just came.

She beamed. Proud of herself, Rachel took a few more thrusts before she was unloading inside her as well.

Quinn slumped on top of Rachel and sighed. The younger girl rolled over and faced her. “I love you.” She whispered, barely audible against Quinn’s shoulder. Rachel kissed her neck and sighed. Felt Quinn stir against her, her arms wrapping around her neck.

“I know. And I love you too.” Quinn stroked the back of Rachel’s neck. “I know you’re unlike any teenager I’ve ever known, and that I’m not some conquest for you. And that makes me happy, Rachel. You have no idea.”

Curling into the woman whose skin is white like cream and smooth like satin, Rachel felt stellar. She kissed Quinn and smiled. “It doesn’t matter to me how old you are. I’m sure that even if we’re of the same age, I would still find myself loving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "After all, it was only fair that nature balances things out. Give the tiny Jewish girl with two dads a penis, might as well make it a massive one." is my favourite line and it's going to make me laugh for the rest of my days, probably.


End file.
